Favoritism
by Dark Artist Of 2015
Summary: Not getting the love from her family and not being able to be with the ont she love hurts.Willshe stay or run away?
1. Chapter 1

**Do Not Own Naruto . . **

**This is my first fanfic ever . . .So if it sucks give me some advice to make it better. . .**

**Thoughts. . . italic**

**...**

**Favoritism**

It was a bright morning in Konaha. Everybody was up, smiling, and walking around the wonderful village. All except one person was up. A 18 year old, dark blue haired girl was still in bed. Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga Clan. She is wide awake thinking about her family and most importantly . . . Naruto. Naruto is the 6th Hokage. Turns out his father is the 4th Hokage. Yep, so when the elders found out they made him Hokage. But thats not whats getting to her. Hinata is thinking about how her father shows more love to Hanabi and even Neji.

You see. . Naruto is suppose to get married to produce a heir. So Hiashi asks Naruto to marry Hanabi, so she wouldn't recieve the curse mark. Naruto accepts Hanabi and their wedding is in four days.

_"Why father . . .why is it always her. I love Naruto and you know that. . .so why would you choose her for his wife. You could have gotten rid of me, since you don't want me to be the Head, why didn't you give me to him and make Hanabi the Head. Is it because you hate me, or is it because you think i'm weak, a disgrace to the clan. But the thing is. . .I am strong, I just can't bring myself to hurt you hate me because I look so much like mom or because i'm so much like her. I could make Naruto so much happier than Hanabi can and you know that. You always gave up on me. Instead of loving me like a father should , you look down on me, call me trash, and tell me i'm nothing more than a disgrace. You give her your love, honor, and loyalty. It doesn't matter if i'm in Anbu,you will always hate me. _

_You know what I think. . .I think you are showing favoritism. Treating her better than me by calling her the better child, giving her the man I love, and never, never since I was born have you called her a disgrace. I plan on running away, to be free, and find a new life and live happy because knowing that my family hates me hurts. Why do I stay here anyway,nothing good happens to me here. That it! Im" _

Her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hinata-sama its time to get up. Is everything alright ? You've been ib there all day." called Neji through the door.

"No everything is alright. I'm just tired."said Hinata

"Your father wants to talk to you"said Neji

Hinata sighs "Okay just let me shower."

"Okay"Neji said

Hinata gets up and showers. After that she puts her clothes on. She wears a navy blue skirt, navy blue tank top, and a lavender jacket with her sandles. She leaves her room and walks down the hall quietly. She reaches her father's office and after what seems like forever she knocks on the door softly. She hears a "come in" and walks in the room.

"Father did you wish to see me" asks Hinata. Not even acknowledging Hanabi's figure beside Hiashi.

"Yes Hanabi wants to ask you something and I want to Know your answer." said Hiashi.

Hinata nods her head an makes eye contact with her sister. Hanabi smirks and asks:

"Hinata-nee-chan, I was wondering if you could be my Made-Of-HonoR"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Not Own Naruto . . **

**This is my first fanfic ever . . .So if it sucks give me some advice to make it better. . .**

**Thoughts. . . italic**

**...**

**Favoritism**

**Previously:**

"Father did you wish to see me" asks Hinata. Not even acknowledging Hanabi's figure beside Hiashi.

"Yes Hanabi wants to ask you something and I want to Know your answer." said Hiashi.

Hinata nods her head an makes eye contact with her sister. Hanabi smirks and asks:

"Hinata-nee-chan, I was wondering if you could be my Made-Of-HonoR"

...

Hinata's eyes widen and then narrows at her sister's smirking lips.'_Why is she smirking' "_gasp" _'She. . .She wants me to be there to see her_ _marry the man I love. So she hates me that much to remind me how I can't Naruto.'_ Hinata thought.

Hinata stood straight, looked right in her father's eyes and said the one word she always wanted to say but was to scared. ."No."

Hiashi's eyes widened just a little bit. "And why not?" Hiashi asks with venom in his voice.

"Because I have a mission" lied Hinata.

"Naruto-kun said he isn't giving missions this week" said Hanabi.

"Sorry but I'll be busy that day. I'm sure you can find a friend that can take my place" says Hinata.

"No she can't and I told her to pick you" Hiashi states.

"Why me? I thought I was to much of a disgrace" says Hinata getting mad.

"You still are, but you are her sister and you will do as I say."concluded Hiashi.

"Fine" is all Hinata says. Hanabi smirks again.

"You are dismissed and tomarrow you will help your sister." Hiashi states.

Hinata nods and leaves the room. She goes to her room and locks the door. She gets her suitcase out the closet and starts to pack her clothes.

It is around 9:30 by the time she finishes. Hinata smiles down at her suitcase. She only got the things that she needed and her weapons. She puts on her cloak and her Anbu mask. She hops out her window and begins to jump over the roof tops so noone will see her. She makes it out the gates without being noticed and starts hopping trees to get out the fire nation. '_I'm tired of you showing favoritism father. Goodbye.' _thought Hinata. She passes by the Mist Village and is in the forest breathing hard because of all the chakra she used and how fast she was running. She stops when she reaches a clearing and starts searching for firewoods. Its been two days since she ran away. They're probably looking for her right now.

She sets the fire and sit in front of it. She looks up to the stars and takes off her mask and cloak and starts to sing:

**Lonely Girl: By Pink**

I can remember the very first time cried.

How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside 

All of my memories, good & bad thats past

Didn't even take the time to realize

Starin at the cracks in the walls'

Cause I'm waiting for it all to come to an end

Still I curl up right under the bed

Cause its taking over my head all over again

Do you even know who you are?

I guess I'm trying to find 

A borrowed dream or a superstar?

I want to be a star

Is life good to you or is it bad?

I can't tell anymore

Do you even know what you have?

Lyin' awake watchin the sunlight 

How the birds sing while I count the rings around my eyes.

Constantly pushing the world I know aside

I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to try.

I'm looking for a way to become 

The person that I dreamed of when I was sixteen

Oh, nothing is ever enough

Oh, baby it aint enough for what it may seem

Do even even know who you are?

I'm still trying to find

A borrowed dream or a superstar?

Everybody wants to be 

Is life good to you or is it bad?

I can't tell anymore

Do you even know what you have?

No

So lonely girl, tell a tale for me

Cause I'm wondering how you really feel

I'm a lonely girl, Ill tell a tale for you 

Cause I'm just tryin to make ll mi dreams come true

Do even even know who you are?

Oh, yeah, yeah

A borrowed dream or a superstar?

Oh, I wanted to be a star

Is life good to you or is it bad?

I can't tell, I can't tell anymore

Do you even know what you have?

I guess not ,oh I guess not

Do even even know who you are?

Oh, I'm Still tryin to find

A rising dream or a falling star?

Oh, I have all these dreams

Is life good to you or is it bad?

I can't tell anymore

Do you even know what you have?

No, No

Do even even know who you are?

A rising dream or a falling star?

Is life good to you or is it bad?

**( End Of Song )**

Hinata didn't even realize she started crying. She wiped her her tears away and was about to go to sleep until she heard a twig snap. She turned her head to the sound and used her Byakugan. Hinata gasped and jumped up to her feet already in a fighting stance.

"Team Hebi what are you do you want" asked Hinata. Sasuke Uchiha came into the clearing. Then followed Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

"We just heard a noise and I wanted to see who it was.I didn't expect it to be you" Sasuke said while he gave her the Uchiha smirk.

"Who did you expect it to be?asked Hinata getting out of her fighting stance. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at this and states "Not someone from the Hiddeen Leaf Village.

Hearing this Hinata takes her hia-ate off and pulled out a kunai and slashed through it. Sasuke's eyes widened and then he chuckled.

"Didn't know the shy Hinata Huyga had it in her. So tell me,why?" Sasuke asked

Hinata sighed and sat down on the patted a seat for Sasuke right next to her. He raised his eyebrow and hesitately sat rested her head on his shoulder and he stiffened. Hinata sighs and starts telling her life story starting from the day she was born to the day she ran away.

Sasuke looked stunned for a minute. He looked down at her and saw that she was smiling.

"After all that, how are you still able to smile?" asked a curious Sasuke.

"Because I now know that I am free to do as I please. I get to live a new life. I could find someone new to love,have his children, and I will never show favoritism. I will love them with everything I have"said Hinata.

"And thats it? You don't want revenge? Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm not like that. Instead of letting it get to me I smile. I want to have a happy life. Evem if I get revenge the pain is going to stay. What was done in the past is never going to change anything. So Sasuke, why get revenge if it's not going to change the past? My advise to you is to go restore your clan. Even though Naruto wants you back in the village you should do what feels right to you and restore it somewhere else. I want to thank tou doe. Because if you didn.t become his friend, he probably would have been like Gaara."said Hinata.

Sasuke smiled his first real smile in a while. "Look if you promise me something I won't destroy your village." said Sasuke.

"And that is?" asked Hinata.

"To help me restore my clan in the Mist Village" Sasuke said.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Sorry it took me to long to update. I'm to busy with school. I don't own this song either this is Pink's song. . . . **

**Review Please! :)**


End file.
